


Why We Left

by Pelleas



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Humor, M/M, POV First Person, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9980033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pelleas/pseuds/Pelleas
Summary: Red comes down from the mountain and settles into society after the events of HGSS.--Revised version of a 2012 fic on ff.net I'm finally getting around to uploading!





	1. Normal

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic about 5 years ago and I wanted to continue it but I also know that my writing skills werent the best or entirely consistent back when i was like 17 or smth so i'm adding new content and doing a full revise of this and putting it on Ao3 hey everyone

**POV:** Red

I’ve made a lot of questionable decisions throughout the past few years, but this one really is the strangest one of all. I had absolutely no idea what I was doing in front of Green's apartment. I haven't seen him in three years, and yet, I kept thinking about him during all that time, which has ultimately brought me here.

I’m not stalling or anything, I really will knock on his door today, but I feel as if I should tell you about the past few years to fully grasp my situation. I’ll knock today, I swear.

Around three or four years ago, back when I became the grand champion, I knew it was a terrible mistake, immediately. I should have just let Green win and keep his title. I should have just swallowed my pride and accepted defeat there.

The look on his face was one I never wanted to see again. He looked discouraged and tired, like I effortlessly took everything he worked for.

"No! That can't be!" He shouted. "You beat me at my best! After all that work to become the League Champ? My reign is over already? It's not fair!" He grabbed his head and fell to his knees, yelling. It pained me to see him this way; back then I didn’t fully understand what that meant to him. He whispered things I could barely hear, so I had to move closer.

"Why? Why did I lose? I never made any mistakes raising my pokemon…" Then he looked up at me, with a vicious look in his eyes I could still see past the tears that were building up.

"DAMN IT! You're the new Pokemon League Champion! Although I don't like to admit it…"

There was a pain in my chest that I couldn't comprehend at the time as I looked into his emerald eyes, shining with fury. I offered him a hand, which he batted away with force.

He got up on his own.

And then it hit me.

_Once the champion is defeated, the challenger gains that title instead._

I really had taken away everything he worked for.

Professor Oak came running in through the door just then.

He congratulated me in my victory against Green, which made me feel worse. He did that in front of one of his last few blood-relatives; someone he should have been taking better care of. But it only got worse from there.

"I'm disappointed in you,” Professor Oak started with. “I came when I heard you'd beaten the Elite Four. But when I got here, you had already lost!" Green looked down at his feet, wiping away the unfallen tears from his eyes.

"Do you understand why you lost? You have forgotten to treat your pokemon with love and trust. Without them…" He spat the next words so sharply, even I felt the sting. "You will never become a champ again!"

Professor Oak then turned to me again, and said, "The bond you share with your pokemon is marvelous. Come with me." He turned, walking towards the Hall of Fame room.

I turned to back to Green once more and his eyes locked onto mine, shaking with anger, his tears finally spilling freely.

He got up quickly and ran from the room.

I do understand why it hurt him so much, in retrospect. There he was, finally having achieved his dream. He was the champion. He was proud of himself. Once his grandfather showed up, he would say how proud of him he is, and how he went so far since first dashing out of the lab. The professor would have congratulated him and publicly announce to the world that His grandson, Green Oak, was the best trainer in the entire world.

It didn't happen that way. Instead, his rival showed up and took his title, and his only blood relative (besides his sister) called him a disappointment.

Green’s entire life goal since our childhood was to be the champion. My only goal was to keep up with my old friend. I can’t believe things ended up this way…

In the weeks that followed, I'd been staying at my mother's house. I told her I didn't want to see any one. I'd been getting calls from the League saying they want me to stay on as the official Kanto champion and that they'd pay me and all this other stuff. But I couldn't bring myself to accept. Every time I'd even consider accepting that role, I would see Green's tear-streaked angry face, and I'd feel a horrible stab in my chest. So I would always hang up, and ignore it for another day.

Green wouldn't see me, however. Daisy would always answer the door when I knocked. I wouldn't even have to say anything, and she knew why I was there. There was a time when I came to expect her sad smiles and head shakes.

I don't exactly remember what expression I made that day, but she did add, "I'll let him know you stopped by." and shut the door. I wanted to make it up to Green somehow, but I knew the league wouldn't accept him as the champion knowing there was 'someone' out there stronger than him. I needed to figure something out sooner rather than later.

The guilt was eating at my soul. I just couldn't stand it that the only person I ever respected and chased after would never want to see me again over something I felt wasn’t worth it. I felt like I was being torn in two. I never knew I was capable of such an intense feeling.

Mother was getting concerned over the way I would lay in bed all day staring at the ground. She didn't know what happened up there and how it messed us both up. So she sent me out to Celadon Department Store to buy an evolution stone three days from when I last left the house. She said that she was considering evolving her Vulpix and it’d be nice to have a stone around. I did so without a second thought, of course, since it was mom and all. If she said there was a certain brand of water only sold in Lavender, I’d have gone there, too.

But I ran into Green at the store, on the fourth floor. Looking back at it now, mother and Daisy definitely planned that out.

His eyes widened, and for a minute he looked panicked, but then his eyes narrowed as he stared at me. Just seeing Green again froze my entire world. Without thinking, I closed the distance between us and grabbed his wrist. He tried to twist away from me, but it didn't work. He looked up at me, with a discouraged expression, his shining green eyes meeting my dull, red ones. With our slight height difference, I’d hoped I didn't seem as if I was looking down on him figuratively as well as literally.

"Green…" I breathed out.

His averted his eyes when he said, "They all think I’m a fraud.”

It took me a moment to register what had been said, but he meant the League. The civilians. Everyone.

"The League regrets giving me that spot in the first place. They said 'if he was beaten that easily, maybe he wasn't even the right choice.' Can you imagine how that makes me feel, Red? They say I was a mistake. Ignoring the fact that I had earned the eight gym badges, AND beat the elite four! That I’ve worked my ass off to get there, all because of you!" He was shouting right at me, the two cashiers turning their heads towards us.

"Gramps basically disowned me; says I brought great shame to the Oaks. All because of you! I HAD EVERYTHING! I was RIGHT THERE! I had achieved my dreams! I had…" And he looked down and started shaking.

I pulled him into my arms. With his face buried into my shoulder, I could tell he knew what I was feeling at that moment. That's just how it is when you’ve know someone for as long as we do. He wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me tight. Everything he was feeling all bottled up inside of him, he let out. It was like a water fountain of pure emotions. As we stood there in front the evolutions stones at Wiseman Gifts in Celadon Department Store, I realized something. I never want to see Green like this ever again. I wanted to do everything in my power to keep him from feeling this way ever again. I wanted to protect him. Forever. Even if it was from myself.

Which is why I had the idea to disappear without a trace.

The next day, without a word to anyone in Pallet, I left with only seven pokemon on me. I did make a stop over at the League before I vanished. I told them I decline championship. They tried to convince me to accept, but absolutely nothing they said would make me think otherwise. All I could see was the beautiful, snarky boy with the big grin and green eyes, shattered to pieces.

I told them I didn't beat Green on “my first try” because he was a bad trainer, but because I’ve been battling him since we got our hands on our first pokemon. Green is a very tough trainer, and the way the league treated his efforts was downright disrespectful to him and his struggles.

I told them it would be in everyone’s best interest if they were to review the battle video of us. Let them see for themselves what a final battle between decade old friends really looked like. Even the pre-battle conversation we had hinted at a past relationship.

On those words, I left.

The only reason I wanted to be the champion in the first place was because Green wanted to be it, too. Before we set out on our journey, we were best friends, playing all the time. He suddenly stopped being so kind one day and started being a sort of a bully instead. Still, I didn't want to lose him…

So I followed him. Became a pokemon trainer, and set off on a quest of my own as well.

And then, well, you know how it ended…

So where could I go in the region where no one would find me? Some where I could just disappear to? My research has found that Mt. Silver was the most secluded mountain, because of all the strong wild pokemon there. I’d decided that it was nothing my squad couldn’t handle; Pikachu, Charizard, Venasuar, Blastoise, Snorlax, Espeon and Lapras. And maybe I could focus on us instead, and train harder than we’ve ever done.

And yet, I was up there for a long time, longer than I thought. I don't know what happened in the world below, but I was content to be in this cave. My only regret was not knowing what became of Green afterwards. I wished every day that everything pulled through for him…

My second year of my seclusion, a younger boy had found his way toward me. I actually haven’t seen another human the whole time, so I was surprised to hear footsteps crunching in the snow.

He had short hair in the back with longer bangs on the front swept to the right, half framing his face. The most striking thing about him were his honeyed gold eyes, wild, as if surprised.

“Are you him?” He shouted across the strong wind of the ever present storm. “Are you The Legend?”

I didn’t know what he was talking about, but he ran up to me and informed me of people reported having spotted me down by the creek sometimes, wondering if I was actually the Legendary Red or not.

When I told him I was, he then went on to explain how that title came to be. Apparently, there was a region-wide search for me issued. The League called my house again fearing I was suicidal after what I told them, and when Mom told them she didn't know where I've been for weeks, the warrant went out.

That was alarming, but it was just a silly misunderstanding. Gold then said that happened about a year and a half ago, so it probably wasn’t a big deal anymore, anyway.

These days, Gold has sort of given up on beating me in battle and resorted to telling me about his days. Sometimes he comes up to the mountain just to talk to me. I've never been the chatty gossip type, so I usually sit by him and lend him an ear. He's pleasant company. I suppose he's been traveling alone for so long that he's forgotten what it really feels like to have someone listen.

All of his stories reminded me of my childhood. He collected all the kanto badges after his johto challenge, and he’s also fought Team Rocket, which admittedly did concern me; I thought they disbanded when I defeated Giovanni.

Gold also has a rival named Silver, who he said was actually Giovanni's estranged son. But Gold seemed to have nothing but good things to say about him; he even went as far to say they're actually pretty close friends. Silver couldn’t be all that bad if someone as cheerful as Gold was fond of him. But that kind of talk always reminds me of my own “rival”…

Gold has also been kind enough to bring snacks. He’s brought me something called a Rage Candy Bar from johto on occasion, and that’s always a treat.

He was telling me how he’d managed to beat the elite four a second time, when all my thoughts immediately went back to Green for the fourth time in that conversation.

Did the league ever call him? What happened after I left? … Did he… miss me?

I only sighed his name out loud, missing the way the way it sounded, which Gold somehow managed to catch me say.

"Huh? Wait, you said Green, right? Like… Do you mean the Gym Leader? You know him?" Gold asked me excitedly. "Oh yeah, huh! He did mention you once! Said he used to be the kanto champion for a short-lived period of time, thanks to someone named 'Red'. That was YOU? YOU’RE that Red?"

I could only stare back at him.

_I have to get out of here,_ I thought _. I have to go see Green._

As I made a move to get up, Gold ran over to me and raised his arms around. "Woah, woah! Where are you headin' off to! I'm still here to challenge you, Red! I've lost eight times before, but today I'm really feelin' it!"

I'm not sure if it was that I wanted to get him out of the way quickly, I had just simply lost the battling ambition, or if I just wanted to let him win, but I ended up losing. I smiled at Gold, teeth and all, and I left on Charizard. I felt free, finally free of all restraints. The look on Gold’s face was one of utter shock, though.

And where's the first place I went?

I flew straight to his house after I left Gold stranded on that mountain. Daisy opened the door, looking like she'd seen a ghost. I couldn't quite put my finger on the expression she showed, I was too pumped with adrenaline to register it. I could tell she had a lot to tell me, but I just couldn't spare any time. I felt as if I would combust if I didn't find Green immediately. I whispered to her to not tell anyone I was back yet, and she nodded smiling hard and crying regardless. I didn't feel anything when I saw them, however. I just had to find Green.

And she could tell. As soon as she wrote out his address, I hopped onto Charizard again and we booked it.

I’m still not sure what it is I’m doing in front of Green's apartment. I haven't seen him in three years; what if he didn't want to see me? What would we even say to each other? How long ago did he Green tell Gold that stuff? My nerves started jumbling up around me.

Now, I felt extremely silly. I rushed over here without even considering he wouldn't accept me with open arms. I ruined his life and reputation three years ago. He’s probably forgot about me. He probably sold all the things I gave him, shaved his head and renamed himself Blue. At this point, I was sure he wouldn't accept me. Maybe I should just head back to Mt. Silver. I can try tomorrow, when I have a clear head. Plus, I could apologize to Gold for leaving him like that.

As I was about to run away again, I heard the door knob jingling.

And suddenly, the door opened.


	2. Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red gets a quick rundown of Green's life without him.

**POV:**  Red

There I was, in Green’s small apartment, wondering how I got in so quickly. One minute, the door was opening to an astonished Green, the next, I was waiting for coffee at this four-person table with three chairs.

When the door opened not long ago, it felt like the world stopped turning. Green Oak’s face was thinner, and his hair was a slightly longer with a sort of orange tint to it I didn’t remember him ever having, but his eyes were still as breathtaking as ever remembered; a piercing, expressive, deep green that could perceive anything.

He took a long time just  _staring_ at me; it felt more like an assessment than anything else. He then straightened up, pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. He mumbled something to himself I couldn’t quite make out very well, before saying, “Come in, I’ve made coffee.”

Now, admittedly, I was expecting a bigger reaction from him, since the last time I saw him he was all about those. But I also know that after all these years, Green isn’t the type to give someone what they expect of him.

" I can’t say I ever dreamed that you’d look this different before… But anyway, a lot has changed since you left, and the fact that you're even HERE again, is just…” He trailed off, one hand on his forehead.

He gave me another long look: an analytical one this time, with a slight hint of irritation creasing his eyebrows. Before I could really dwell on that, he walked back into the kitchen, mumbling something about black coffee. I’m not sure what to make of this series of emotions I’ve been seeing… He doesn’t seem all that happy to see me… and what did he think I would look like? Sure, I’ve gotten to working out more since my number of activities on Mt. Silver were limited, but…

But wow… Green’s apartment.  

Straight ahead from the main door on my left was his surprisingly humble living room. There was a red couch against the wall, then a glass coffee table in front of it, followed by the TV. To the left of the couch was a small desk with his laptop and an office chair, and to the right was a matching couch-chair.

It appears he didn't go out of his way to get extravagant things, something I’m sure the old Green would have done. Things really must have changed…

The Green I knew then was very loud and obnoxious, and only wanted the best, but then again, he  _was_  sixteen back then. Looking at him now, I can see the maturity in his face, but he looked worn out beyond his years.

I'm not sure how long I must've been spacing out, because Green was now sitting at the table opposite of me, handing me a hot mug. The mug was brown with a cartoon eevee on it. It was impossibly endearing to me.

All the lights were off, yet the sunlight shining through the porch window behind me was more than enough to illuminate the apartment.

"…Nice place…" I said quietly, looking down into my cup of coffee; anywhere but his perfectly flawless face.

I heard him snort as he said, "Nice hair. Is that really the first thing the Ghost Champion will say to me after three years?"

"I… Ghost? What do you mean?"

Green reclined into his seat, one arm over the back of the chair, not a care in the world, his calculating eyes dead set on me. The silence stretched far in those moments, but I don't think he even noticed it. It was starting to feel uncomfortable, and I really shouldn’t have barged into his life again.

"… I should get going, you seemed to be leaving before I showed up."

"Naw, I was just going to the mailbox before I hit the gym,” he said, waving his hand dismissively, and just like that, the weird tension in the air evaporated. "But it can wait, though, it’s not like I have to go every day. Not like there's gonna be many challengers on a Thursday, anyway. Besides, when are you ever here?"

"…I heard about that… Someone told me you’re a gym leader?" I started, hoping he'd continue his story. I don’t know if that last part was sarcasm or a joke, so I didn’t address it. Something about his tone since I got here has been slightly… off balanced.

"Okay, Red, lemme give you a quick rundown of the last three years you’ve been MIA…" Green said, sitting up straighter and clearing his throat.

"Your mother stopped by the house three days after we last saw each other in front of Celadon. You remember that day, yeah?" he started with, raising three fingers to emphasize. I did remember, all too well. That was when I decided to protect Green.

"She was worried and asked me if I knew where you were, and I told her I haven't seen you since Celadon. That was enough of an answer for her at that moment, so she left with a sort of strained smile. At first, I thought nothing of it, you being missing and all, I mean, I just thought you were probably just visiting someone or traveling, as you do, so it was no big deal. We travelled around the whole region for three and a half years at that point, so it wouldn’t be all that strange. Looking back at it now, though, there really isn't anyone else you _would_ visit, I think, since you don’t have friends," He teased with that smirk I grew up hating and learned to love. It felt a little strange being so familiar with him now; the last time I saw him he was so angry. Time really mellowed him out.

"A week after that, I got a call from the League saying there was an open spot for the Viridian Gym, since Giovanni was gone and all, another thing thanks to you. Lance told me you talked to him about the whole championship battle and everything. Said they reviewed our battle video and determined that I really was a 'marvelous champion'. He said the League felt guilty for the way they cast me aside previously because of my first and final loss holding the championship. I mean, really, they would do that to Green Oak? It was like they didn’t know who I was or something." He said, pointing at himself with an incredulous look on his face.

I’ll admit: being here, not-seventeen and depressed, watching him laugh about that event felt so surreal to me. It was such a terrible part in his life, and yet here he is, livelier than ever. Except he’s even more gorgeous when he smiles like that.

"When Lance told me it was your idea, though, I felt guilty for ever saying those horrible things to you. I know now that it wasn't your fault, and you wanted to make it up, I just really didn’t take it well. I really understand that now, I’ve had plenty of time to think. _Plenty_. But I didn’t when I was seventeen, and I was just angry, and … and I told you it was all your fault I would never make anything of myself ever again," He fumbled. He wasn't looking at me anymore, and that mocking smile left his face.

"Those were the last things I ever said to you before you left, remember? Of course I was upset, but that loss made me realize something: I never really wanted to be the champion, anyway. It was the goal my guardian wanted me to achieve. I mean, it would look so rad for the world-renowned Genius Professor to have the Kanto Champion as his grandson, right?" He scoffed at this, as if it was the most amusing thing in the world to him. He must still feel resentment towards him, at least, if not me. But then again, his relationship with the professor has always been rocky.

" _Of course_ someone like Oak would have only publicity in mind. He even wrote books on his research, for Arceus' sake." He turned his head to the left slightly and stared out the window.

"You'd think someone who offered to look after his dead daughter's children would think more about them than himself, right? Not this guy. He couldn't even-"

“Green.” I called out. I knew all about his family; he didn’t have to retell me. Green always harbored some resentment for Professor Oak, even back then. I would have reached out to hold his hand, but he’d crossed his arms over his chest some time during that. He smiled apologetically and continued on, though not before moving his hand to the back of his neck, tinting pink in the face.

"S-sorry about that. You’ve never stopped me before so… Anyway, after that phone call, I ran over to your house hoping to thank you for the blessing in disguise. But when I got there, your mother opened the door, looking awfully stressed, saying 'Red’s still not here, it’s been a week, where is he?' She said you were acting differently the night before you left, and once it became apparent you were definitely missing, we called the League, who then called the police, who then made the necessary interviews and questionings and all that. The employees at Celadon who saw us make a scene where also involved and I was eventually interrogated because of it, it was a whole thing."

Now I felt awful about leaving. I wasn't thinking about mom when I left. Just Green… But I didn’t even think about what it would do to him _after_ the fact…

"We never found you, Red! Where’ve you been all these years?”

“I’ve… been on Mt. Silver.”

“Haha! Wow, why? I never heard that one before! Who would have thought you'd be all the way in that below zero area? We didn't, that's for sure! You always were a master at hide-and-seek!" he laughed, making light of the topic, fully aware of how much darker it was becoming. I smiled too.

"But still… Mt. Silver for 3 years? That’s just crazy… Anyway, after 4 months, everyone kind of assumed you were killed, or you just decided to…" Green tried, his false smile still present, but his eyes displayed a much sadder emotion, as his sentence trailed off.  _Suicide_.

Soundlessly, without looking at my face, he reached over with both his hands to grab one of mine. However, I couldn't see his face, with his auburn bangs covering it. With the way I spoke and the circumstances in which I left, I suppose suicide could have seemed like a possible result….

"Your mom never gave up hope, though. To this day she still says ‘no news is good news,’ but it was inescapable… It was on the news and everything… Every day we were reminded, ‘Kanto Champ, K.I.A.’ You've never seen so many reporters in Pallet town before this, Red. But… I'm so relieved you're not dead…" He whispered the last part, I almost missed it. "Everyone in the region knew about it, and offered their empty condolences. Oak, Daisy, Ma and I felt awful about the whole thing. I always had a desperate hope you were still alive, but after a year and a half it just… Wasn’t getting any easier… and I just…"

His voice was lower than a rattata's squeak, and I covered his hands with my free one.

We stayed like that for a while longer, thoughts swirling about his last sentence. Once Green regained composure, he let go of my hands, reclining back in his seat with that false smile.

"Well, eventually, it became official that I, Green Oak, would become the Viridian gym leader. I told sis and Oak about it, and showed them my certificate. Oak was thrilled, but of course he was. Said this way, I would have ‘something great’ to do," He recalled, complete with air quotes. "Of course he'd say that!" He started again, but shook his head and continued with the recap.

"At this point, Grand Champion Red was now a literal ghost of the past, so they moved Lance to the champion’s position, since I declined their offer in favor of the gym. Another problem rose with that decision as well, though. With me out of the picture and Lance as the new champion, the lineup for the Elite Four was pretty messed up for a while. With Loreli returning to the Sevii Islands and Agatha leaving as well, It was the most hectic weeks the league had ever known. Among the first choices asked to become Elite were gym leaders. All but one declined for various reasons, and that one was Koga. You remember him, right? The ninja with the glass maze for a gym? Anyway, he gave ownership of his gym to his daughter, Janine. She’s cool, but we’re too busy to catch up these days." He said, with a real smile. At this point, I was already half way through my coffee.

"Even so, this still left two spots open. So many people applied for the Elite spots, and even then they had to have skill assessment battles with Lance, Koga, Bruno and I, for some reason they still included me, and if they were picked, and their type specialty was factored in as well, and it was an just an outrageous month overall.

"Finally, Will and Karen became official members. They specialize in psychic and dark types, so you can bet that’ll be fun if you ever decide to challenge them, and by fun I mean stressful. And that’s pretty much The League’s new lineup now!” He said grinning, as if he wasn't self-conscious a few minutes ago. I’ve always admired the way he can just bounce back from anything.

"But anyway, back to me; When I first arrived at Viridian gym, it was in a horrendous need of a renovation. I mean, I knew Giovanni was a boring person, but this! I've been there before yeah, like, ONCE, so I never really took notice before then, but all those walls, and the 'leader's room' being like, totally boxed off? It drove me crazy my first week!" He laughed, obviously recalling the days.

"We eventually decided to close up the gym for renovations, 'we' being my five gym trainers, our pokemon, and myself. It was very tricky remodeling the place when the extra help consisted of Azumaril, Spinda, Stantler, Slowking, and a few others, since they’re not exactly the renovating type! I mean, Eve just sat there watching! She didn’t even help at all!" He was having a blast retelling this story. I'm glad he's been doing well…

"We ended up adding colorful sliding floor panels, to get the place looking just a bit more interesting. During the renovations, I realized that the floor panels were kind of symbolic of the way I just let others decide my life for me, haha. Of course, we intentionally added paths that would take you somewhere farther than where you wanted, but…" He trailed off with a hand wave and a laugh.

Once Green quieted down, he said seriously, "That first week at the gym before we tore down the walls really made me realize that I didn't want to become the new champion. Most people nowadays can't even get past Will. And even when they do, they have Koga, Bruno, and Karen to face. I couldn't imagine sitting in that big, empty room for so long, waiting for someone, ANYONE to show up. Who knows when's the last time Lance saw anyone! I have a lot more fun here than I think I would ever have as the champion. If it weren't for everything you did, I'd still be following what my grandfather wanted me to do. Living, but not to my fullest."

He reached over for my hands once more, but this time, it made my breath hitch. The look in his eyes made my heart beat faster.

"You saved me from that fate, Red. Thank you so much for defeating me that day, three years ago. I couldn't be more grateful."

My heart was pounding. This was it, right? This was as good as time as any to tell him my feelings and motivations for doing what I did. I’ve had quite a while to think about it myself (about three years), and he was directing 100% of his attention on me.

But wait… Maybe this isn’t the best timing after all. I still don’t know why he said things like ‘you’ve never stopped me before,’ and why he seemed irritated to see me at first. Perhaps he’s got some resentment that never went away after I left?  Did he ever think of me in _this_ way before?

No, I should tell him now. I’ve longed to let him know for years, and this would be a good a time as any… I think…

But with his face perfectly illuminated by the morning sun, it was getting increasingly difficult to respond; My nerves were starting to get a hold of me. I could feel the heat radiating off my cheeks just thinking about formulating my next sentence.

Yet, it was now or never, as they say. "Green, there’s something I want to… to say to you…" I started, hoping I didn't sound as nervous as I felt. He seemed more attentive at just that, leaning in closer. "What is it, Red?"

Arceus, why did he have to be so beautiful?

"I've been thinking… About you…" I said, squeezing his hands. I was looking down at them, and I could have sworn I heard him sigh. "These last few y-”

 BRRRRNG BRRRNG BRRRNG BRRRNG

We both jumped and let go of each other, lightning fast. What was that terrible noise?? It sounded like an alarm clock, almost.

Green snapped back into reality and blushed hard. He smiled at me apologetically and dashed over to his jacket, which was draped over the couch. He reached into the pocket and pulled out the item responsible for the interruption. Oh! I’ve seen that before! That’s a pokegear. Gold has one, and sometimes he’d show me funny pictures on it or we’d listen to the radio.

I also noticed Green’s pokegear was pink. I’m more surprised it was any color other than green, since he’s always been fond of his namesake. He liked to have blue things because of the irony, but everything else he liked green. But I do wonder who could have called.

"Hello? I'm still at home, wh-… What? Already? It's barely…" He checked something on his gear at this point. The voice on the other line was most decidedly male, and it sounded urgent. I hope everything is alright…

"Yeah, I'll be there as soon as I can,” Wait, wait, what’s so urgent that he has to leave ASAP? Is he late for something? Or does he just… want to get away from me?

He covered the mouth piece with one hand and looked over to me, saying, "I'm so sorry, Red. I have to go to the gym. Apparently a group of kids arrived, and they want to battle. They've been there for a few days but I haven't been showing up, and," He smirked, rolling his eyes and waving his hand dismissively. “This morning is just so damn weird, everything is so different than usual!” Wait, he hasn’t been to the gym in a while? The one he just told me was his new favorite thing? There’s more to this new, humble, lively Green than he’s letting on…

"I know, I know, 'Bell, I just forgot!" Putting a name onto this urgent voice he’s leaving me for got an unexpected rise out of me. Why am I feeling this way? That doesn’t mean anything. Bell could just be his friend. "Nope, calling you that forever! A lot has happened just this morning! It’s—yeah, probably that same dream again, honestly, hahaha! But so many things are weirder this time than they usually are, but I’ll tell you about it later.”

He sat on the couch and started putting on his shoes he took off earlier; there was a smile on his face. "I mean, I could treat you all to dinner afterwards? I would have been fired a long time ago if it weren't for you guys keeping me in check…Whatever! I'm NOT changing the subject! I swear!" he laughed cheerfully, and my newfound jealously rose. I’m not sure how I feel about this ‘Bell’ anymore.

Green stood up, slipping on his jacket and covering the mouth piece once again, commanding me to, "better be here when I get back, Red." As if I really have anywhere else I’d rather be.

He walked the short distance to the door giggling again, saying "I know, I know, I'm walking out the door right now!" as he shut the door. "Why would I take Pidgeot? You're right down the street!…" I heard him say through the door.

And just like that, I've been left behind. What… What the hell was that even about? I have no idea what that conversation was, but it sure did stir up some feelings in me. Some guy named Bell calls him and suddenly he’s gone? Wasn’t I a ghost champion or a legend or something? It’s natural to perceive his tone and laughter as flirtatious, right? Is he seeing someone? And 'they're' all going for dinner? Why didn’t he give me a laugh like that? Did I come off as too distant?

It’s no use. I walked the short distance to his couch, flopping onto it with my arm covering my eyes. What does any of this mean..?

Too much thinking would just hurt me at this point. All I wanted to do was hold him and make him smile; I wasn't even thinking about who he's been interacting with the past three years. Just the thought of him being with someone else hurt…

What was I thinking, hoping he'd just accept me back into his life after all this time… We’re both nearly twenty, so much could have changed in this time…

It's gonna be a long wait…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all, I based Green's apartment off my old friends' old apartment, so I can provide yall w a floorplan here but if this link doesn't work i spent too long trying to figure it out im gomen
> 
> heres a url if u really wanna see it cuz i cant seem to figure this out lmao https://images1.apartments.com/i2/PS4hLBycZUx757GyPmicodDrl7MOloCBBmxAdgAQuxk/110/west-park-village-los-angeles-ca-one-bedroom---plan-a.jpg


End file.
